Archangel Alpha-Project : Gabriel Reservoir Chronicle
by Rachel Valkyrian
Summary: Sakura, seorang gadis muda keturinan Haruno yang dikutuk dengan kemampuan melihat orang mati bertemu denganUzumaki Naruto, Sang Malaikat Gabriel yang gamers total, pemalas, dingin, dan suka berjalan bungkuk. Awalnya Sakura hanya mengira Naruto sebagai murid gamers yang apatis, tapi ternyata Naruto menyimpan rahasia mengenai sosok Sakura di masa lampau...
1. Chapter 1

**Archangel Alpha-Project : Gabriel's Reservoïr Chronicle**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The replacement story for My Guardian Angel**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Haruno. Keluarga yang secara turun-temurun dikaruniai sebuah kemampuan khusus untuk melihat _mereka yang sudah mati_. Semuanya dimulai sejak lima ratus tahun yang lalu, dimana saat itu putri tunggal keluarga Haruno menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan salah satu malaikat tertinggi Tuhan, sehingga Tuhan menghukum putri keluarga Haruno itu—dimana dia dan seluruh keturunan perempuannya dikutuk sehingga mereka dapat melihat arwah orang mati hingga keturunan ketujuh.

Dan untuk malaikat Tuhan itu, dia dikutuk akan selalu menderita karena melihat kematian dari orang yang dicintainya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri untuk selama-lamanya.

Keduanya akan selalu berjumpa dalam sosok yang berbeda, bersatu, lalu akhirnya dipisahkan oleh kematian. Selalu saja begitu. Namun kali ini berbeda. Keduanya berniat mengubah takdir mereka. Namun apakah itu mungkin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Archyangel Alpha-Project: Gabriel Reservoïr Chronicle© By Uzumaki Mai**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Rate: M for violence actions**

 **Genre: Romance, fantasy, drama.**

 **Pair: NaruSaku**

 **Warning: OOC, typo(s), GaJeness Overload**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku berangkat dulu!" Sakura kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya lalu setengah berlari melintasi koridor apartemennya. "Ah, sial. Seharusnya aku ingat untuk membeli jam weker baru." Katanya setengah merutuk. Kakinya kemudian menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat dan nyaris terjatuh ketika dia tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. "Sepatu sial." Umpatnya lagi.

Setelah mengikat sepatunya dengan asal, dia kemudian berlari keluar kompleks apartemennya, senyumannya mengembang ketika sinar matahari pagi yang lembut menerpa kulitnya yang dingin. "Semoga hari ini berjalan dengan baik!" Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketika dia sudah agak dekat dengan sekolahnya, dia memperlambat langkah kakinya sejenak. Dia melihat kesamping—dimana sebuah rumah bobrok yang tua masih berdiri kokoh ditempatnya. Sakura berhenti didepan rumah itu, lalu membungkuk hormat entah pada siapa. " _Ohayou_ , Chiyo _-baasan_." Sapanya entah pada siapa. Gadis berambut pink itu kemudian tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. _Baa-san_ jangan lupa makan, ya." Ucapnya lalu berlalu. Kerap sekali gadis itu berhenti ditengah jalan, membungkuk entah pada siapa, lalu berbicara sendiri padahal tidak ada siapapun yang berdiri didekatnya.

Bagi kalian yang belum mengenal gadis itu, mungkin akan menganggapnya aneh, atau bahkan gila. Tapi Sakura adalah keturunan Haruno murni—dimana dia mendapat semacam kutukan yang membuatnya mampu melihat dan berinteraksi dengan makhluk-makhluk yang tak kasat mata. Yah, contohnya seperti ini.

"Hehehe, iya, aku lumayan lelah belakangan ini." Ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. "Apakah kantung mataku terlihat jelas sekali?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura dari belakang. "Masih bicara pada hantu lagi?"

"Shion!"" Sakura membentak sahabat pirangnya itu. "Hati-hatilah kalau berbicara. Bisa saja nanti kau dirasuki oleh roh."

Shion memutar bola matanya bosan. " _Yeah, yeah. Whatever."_ Shion kemudian membungkukkan badannya kedepan. "Halo, hantu kakek tua, maaf telah membuatmu tersinggung." Ucapnya sinis.

"Dia itu masih anak gadis." Ralat Sakura setengah kesal. "Maafkan dia, ya," Ucap Sakura pada sosok gadis didepannya. "Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan."

"Ayolah." Shion mendengus. "Bisakah kau mempercepat acara ramah-tamahmu itu? Aku belum mengerjakan tugas bahasa Jepangku."

"Iya, iya, dasar bawel." Sakura kemudian merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan menyerahkannya pada Shion. "Ini, 'kan yang kau inginkan?"

Senyum Shion mengembang ketika dia melihat buku itu. "Yup. Sempurna." Katanya lalu menyambar buku itu dari tangan Sakura. "Aku akan mengembalikannya saat jam istirahat."

"Iya, iya. Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan memberitahu jawabannya pada siapapun." Kata Sakura. "Aku mengerjakannya sampai jam sepuluh malam, tahu."

"Iya, iya~" Jawab Shion asal entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak. Dia kemudian memasukkan buku itu kedalam tasnya lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk berlari. "Ayolah."

"Kenapa kita harus berlari? Kita belum terlambat, 'kan?" Tanya Sakura diantara nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Ini, 'kan tahun ajaran baru." Jawab Shion sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Lalu ada apa dengan itu?"

"Aduh, dasar kau ini." Shion menepuk dahinya. "Ini, 'kan tahun ajaran baru, berarti banyak cowok ganteng baru yang memasuki sekolah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya Sakura tahu. Shion bakal meninggalkannya sendirian ketika waktu istirahat tiba. Kenapa? Jawabannya cukup _simple_. Cewek itu akan berkeliling sekolah, melihat apakah ada cowok yang cukup ganteng yang bisa ia mintai nomor teleponnya. Atau paling tidak, cewek itu akan menebar pesona disana-sini, sekadar untuk menambah jumlah fansnya. Maklum, cewek itu dikenal sebagai primadonanya sekolah. Lagian, Shion punya impian besar untuk menjadi The Prom Queen tahun ini, karena tahun sebelumnya, dia dikalahkan oleh cewek pendatang baru, Yamanaka Ino dari kelas sebelah. Dan untuk menjadi the Prom Queen, kau harus memiliki banyak pendukung.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang, duduk sendirian didalam perpustakaan sambil membaca novel terjemahan yang disukainya. Tepat dirak paling sudut yang merupakan tempat kesukaannya sedari dulu. Ketika ia berada disini, ia selalu teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Shion—satu tahun yang lalu, dimana Sakura duduk disini, sendirian seperti biasanya, lalu tiba-tiba Shion datang, mencari buku untuk dibaca. Shion tampak cantik dan bersinar, hingga Sakura tidak dapat menahan matanya untuk tidak melihat gadis itu barang sedetikpun. Lalu didetik selanjutnya, keduanya saling bertukar pandang, dan saling tersenyum canggung. Dan yang Sakura tahu selanjutnya, mereka berdua sudah duduk bersama dan saling berbicara akrab mengenai buku. Lalu setelah itu, mereka berdua menjadi sahabat yang karib semenjak itu.

Ah, masa lalu yang indah.

Sakura menghela nafas. Dia memandang kearah jendela perpustakaan. Netra hijaunya segera menemukan sahabat pirangnya itu sedang berjalan dengan anggunnya dengan ratusan siswa cowok yang mengekornya sambil mengelu-elukan namanya.

"Dasar Shion." Ucap Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik, berjalan menuju salah satu rak buku dan melihat-lihat buku mana yang menarik untuk dibaca.

"Ah!" Sakura memekik ketika dia melihat sebuah buku karangan Daisy Ann—salah satu penulis favoritnya—tersusun diantara kumpulan novel lainnya. Gadis itu kemudian menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengambil buku itu. Tepat ketika dia hendak menarik buku itu keluar dari rak, dia merasakan bahwa ada orang lain yang ikut menarik buku itu dari sisi yang berlawanan. Karena terkejut, refleks Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada buku itu. Buku bersampul cokelat muda itu perlahan tertarik kesisi yang berlawanan, meninggalkan sebuah ruangan sempit yang cukup bagi Sakura untuk melihat sepasang iris biru menatapnya lekat-lekat.

 _Blue meets Green._

"Eh…" Sakura bergumam pelan.

"Tunggu disana." Ucap sosok bermata biru itu lalu berjalan pergi.

 _Lima detik_.

Hanya selama lima detik, mata biru itu mengekang Sakura dalam tatapannya tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berkedip sekali pun. Dan selama itu pulalah, mata biru itu berhasil menjerat Sakura dalam perasaan yang aneh—perasaan familiar yang aneh namun membuatnya nyaman. Atau lebih singkatnya,membuatnya _terpesona._

Sakura merasakan ada angin yang berhembus disampingnya, lalu secara refleks gadis itu menoleh kesamping, dimana sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam dan beriris biru berdiri dengan agak bungkuk sambil memegang novel karangan Daisy Ann ditangan kanannya.

Laki-laki itu terbilang cukup tampan dan keren bagi Sakura. Rambut hitamnya yang dibiarkan berantakan itu entah mengapa memberikan kesan cool tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, iris birunya yang benar-benar jernih bak samudra luas, kulit putihnya, garis dagunya yang tajam, hingga bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah muda. Dia benar-benar tampan dan manis, apalagi ditambah denga tiga garis halus yang memanjang dipipinya itu—membuat Sakura gemas untuk mencubitnya. Sebenarnya dia bertubuh tinggi—sekitar seratus delapan puluh centimeter lebih—, namun karena dia berdiri dengan bungkuk, dia malah terlihat lebih pendek.

Jarak diantara keduanya cukup dekat, hingga Sakura dapat mencium bau maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh laki-laki didepannya ini. Bau yang lagi-lagi membuatnya merasa begitu familiar sekaligus asing.

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya yang masih memegang novel itu kepada Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Kau saja yang baca duluan." Kata cowok itu datar.

"A-aku?"

"Iya. Jadi siapa lagi?" Balas cowok itu malas.

"Oh…" Balas Sakura lalu mengambil novel itu dari tangannya. "A-Arigatou…"

"Hm."

Dan begitulah, pertemuan pertama seorang gadis yang bisa melihat hantu dengan seorang pemuda tampan namun bertubuh bungkuk yang sifatnya sedingin es. Lalu apakah yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hola :v**

 **Okai, okai, ane tahu ane punya fic yang nunggu untuk diupdate :'v sekaligus fic yang ane janjikan kepada beberapa orang di fb :'v tapi ane mempublish fic ini karena ane sudah janji duluan untuk memperbaharui fic lama yang sudah ane hapus sebelumnya. Ane akan mengupdate fic lainnya segera, jadi mohon ditunggu, yak :v**

 **Selanjutnya, ane punya pengumuman~**

 **Ane udah buat akun Wattpad nih!**

 ***Krik Krik* *Krik Krik***

 **Ga ada yang teriak 'yeey' gitu kek? '-'**

 **Okai dah :'v**

 **Akun ane bernama Rachel Rainata—kalau ga salah— dan ane udah publish satu cerita, namanya Love and Lies. Kalo sempat, divote, yak :'v**

 **Dan ya, tentang Daisy Ann—itu nama penanya Masahiro 'Night' Seiran-senpai. Keren, 'kaan? :V Night-senpai adalah salah satu penulis favorit ane, dan sekarang ini, ane lagi baca salah satu novel best seller-nya yang berjudul Forgive to Forget—sumpah, baper banget cuy :'v—. Dan ane ngerekomendasikan buku ini pada para pembaca sekalian—emangnya ada yang baca?—.**

 **Eniwei, belakangan ini, Night-senpai lagi ngeluarin novel baru yang merupakan kolaborasi dengan kak Elven alias Pretty Angelia, untuk lebih jelasnya, bisa ditanya langsung ke Night-senpai sendiri :3 Katanya kalau PO sekarang ada hadiah booklet NaruSaku lho :'v**

 **Lalu tentang judul fic ini, yaitu Archangel Alpha-project. Sesuai namanya,** _ **'project'**_ **, berarti akan ada lebih dari satu fic yang akan ane publish, namun dengan tema yang sama, yaitu** _ **'Archangel'**_ **. Kalau ada yang gagal paham, silahkan tanya Google Translate :v**

 **Akhir kata, don't forget to like, subscribe, follow, and fav this cenel –woi :v—, okai?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Archangel Alpha-Project : Gabriel's Reservoir Chronicle**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pertemuan itu sangat mengejutkan._

Kalau dipikirkan terus-menerus, sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial mengenai pertemuan antara Sakura dan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Tapi sampai sekarang, Sakura masih dihantui oleh perasaan euforia yang aneh. Kakinya gemetaran saking senangnya, walaupun faktanya dia tak l ingat pernah melihat cowok itu sebelumnya.

Lagian, rasanya cuma Sakura yang kegirangan sendiri. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak mempedulikannya setelah memberi buku itu padanya. Dia cuma berbalik tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, dan pergi begitu saja.

Dan ketika Sakura sampai di bangkunya, dia mendapat kejutan lainnya. Ternyata dia satu kelas dengan cowok itu. Meja mereka bersampingan pula!

Takdirkah?

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pemikiran itu.

Takdir. Yang benar saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Shion." Sakura memanggil nama sahabatnya itu. Sekarang sudah saatnya istirahat dan mereka berdua sedang duduk disalah satu meja kantin. Shion mrmesan banyak sekali makanan, sedangkan Sakura hanya membeli sebuah roti dan sekotak susu berperisa stroberi. Sakura bukannya sedang dalam diet, tapi... Ah, entahlah. Dia hanya tak nafsu makan belakangan ini.

"Hm." Shion menyahut sambil mengunyah mi-nya. Suara kunyahannya tidak membuat Sakura tambah selera, malahan dia ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Kunyah makananmu dengan mulut tertutup." Sakura mendesis. "Kau ini wanita atau apa?"

"Aku lapar." sahut Shion setelah menelan makanannya.

"Kau memang selalu lapar, Shion."

"Jangan menceramahiku." Shion mencibir. "Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"Err..." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, takut orang yang ingin dia bicarakan muncul tiba-tiba. "Kau ingat murid kelas kita yang rambutnya hitam? Yang duduk dipaling pojok dekat jendela?"

"Oh, maksudmu anak aneh itu." Shion memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku cuma penasaran. Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat..." Sakura mendesis ketika tiba-tiba dia dihantam oleh sakit kepala yang begitu kuat. Tangannya mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Anak itu jarang bersosialisasi." Balas Shion datar. "Dia sejenis kutu buku, mungkin. Karena kau, tahu? Nilainya selalu bagus dan dia selalu pergi ke perpustakaan tiap istirahat." Shion mengalihkan atensinya kearah Sakura. "Hm? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tak apa." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut. "Aku harus ke UKS dulu. Kepalaku sakit sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tak benar-benar merasa lebih baik setelah memakan aspirin dari UKS. Kepalanya masih sakit dan merasa kalau pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Apa ini? Dia tak pernah merasakan sakit kepala yang sebegitu parah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sakura akhirnya berjalan sambil menggunakan dinding untuk memapahnya. Sial, dia bahkan tak bisa mempertahankam keseimbangannya. Kalau terus begini, dia bisa pinsan jadinya!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura menengadah keatas. Ternyata laki-laki yang ditemuinya di perpustakaan tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." balas Sakura cepat. Sebenarnya dia bisa meminta bantuan pada orang ini, tapi jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, dia tidak ingin merepotkannya.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." ucapnya sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura, menopangnya agar tak jatuh. "Wajahmu pucat. Kau tidak makan tadi pagi?"

"Aku makan roti tadi pagi. Lalu setelahnya aku tidak makan apa-apa karena aku tak nafsu makan."

Cowok itu kemudian memapah Sakura ke bangku terdekat yang diletakkan disepanjang koridor itu.

Sakura duduk diatas bangku panjang itu sambil tetap mencengkram kepalanya. "Kepalamu sakit?"

"Iya. Aku tak pernah merasakan sakit kepala seperti ini. Kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak." jawab Sakura. Lucu sekali, semua kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Sakura tanpa ia sadari. Kenapa ia jujur sekali pada cowok ini?

"Tariklah nafasmu dalam-dalam. Lalu tahan. Lakukan itu beberapa kali." katanya sambil beranjak kesebuah _vending machine_ yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka.

Dia kemudian kembali pada Sakura dan menyodorkan sebuah minuman soda padanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk meringankan sakit kepalamu." jawab cowok itu. "Kalau sakit kepalamu kambuh lagi, kau sebaiknya meminum minuman yang mengandung kafein tinggi. Soda, contohnya. Kalau tidak, minuman Mr. Pepper bisa membantumu."

Sakura menerima soda itu dengan keheranan. "Terima... Kasih."

"Hm." Laki-laki itu bergumam, lalu membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali padaku?" tanya Sakura.

Cowok itu berhenti berjalan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura. Dia tersenyum kecil, namun dapat membuat Sakura terpana. "Kau akan tahu sendiri."

"Hei! Namamu siapa?" Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Namaku Haruno Sakura! Kalau kau dalam masalah, aku pasti akan membantumu!"

Cowok itu terhenyak, nampak terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura. Dia tertawa kecil. "Naruto. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Time Skip Pulang sekolah...**

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Sakit kepalanya mereda dan dia merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Aku harus membantunya lain kali." gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hm? Membantu siapa?" Shion yang berjalan disamping Sakura merasa heran.

"Oh, tadi, ada orang yang membantuku, jadi..."

"Oh." Shion merespon datar. Dia tampak tak tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sakura. Namun tiba-tiba matanya membulat ketika dia mrngalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Dia berhenti berjalan.

"Shion?"

"Ah, er..." Shion tampak takut, dia kakinya gemetaran dan tangannya dikepal.

"Shion?"

"Aku lupa sesuatu. Kau pulang saja duluan." ucap Shion cepat lalu segera berlari kearah berlawanan.

"Eh? Shion! Kau mau kemana?!" Sakura meneriaki Shion, tapi sahabatnya itu sudah berlari cukup jauh sehingga Sakura tak lagi melihat punggungnya. "Aneh." gumam Sakura. "Biasanya dia paling suka lewat sini."

Sakura kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya seorang diri. Mendadak saja jalan yang dilaluinya ini terasa sepi. Tak ada orang lain yang melintas kecuali dirinya. Toko-toko yang biasa buka sekarang juga mendadak tutup.

Apa cuma perasaannya saja?

"Ah, Chiyo- _baasan_." Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat roh seorang nenek pendek muncul didepannya. "Kenapa nenek ada disini?"

Roh Chiyo menggeleng-geleng kuat, dia mendorong-dorong Sakura agar menjauh dari jalan. "Kenapa, _baa-san_?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

 _'Pergilah, Sakura.'_

Sakura terhenyak ketika mendengar suara seorang perempuan tua. "Suara ini... Chiyo- _baasan_?"

 _Ya, ini suaraku, Sakura. Kumohon pergilah dari sini. Pergilah ke tempat yang ramai!_

"Eh? Kenapa?"

 _Karena, ada setan jahat disini yang akan memangsa jiwamu!_

.

.

.

.

.

Celaka! Sakura tak bisa keluar dari sini! Ada sebuah barrier energi yang melingkupi daerah ini sehingga siapapun yang memasukinya tidak akan bisa keluar.

Nenek Chiyo sudah menggunakan semua kekuatannya untuk memperingatkan Sakura, dan sekarang dia sudah menghilang.

Sakura sekarang sendirian.

Tidak lama sebelumnya, ketika nenek Chiyo sudah menghilang, dia melihat sosok setan itu dengan jelas.

Bentuknya seperti sebuah gel hitam lengket yang keluar dari saluran pembuangan. Dia begitu besar dan memiliki wajah yang begitu menyeramkan hingga kaki Sakura gemetaran.

 _ **"Butuh... Makan..."**_

Jangan bercanda! Jadi Sakura ini sejenis makanan ringan didepan monster itu?

Sakura tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir sebagai cemilan monster!

"Sial, aku harus sembunyi!" Sakura mengumpat, dia kemudian berlari memasuki sebuah toko didekatnya. Untungnya, jendela toko itu tak terkunci dan tidak dipasangi teralis, sehingga dia bisa memasukinya.

Belum sempat bernafas, Sakura kembali dikagetkan oleh sebuah tangan gel hitam yang kini mencakar habis setengah toko itu.

Sakura kemudian berlari menuju pintu belakang, menendang pintu itu hingga patah kemudian berlari menyelamatkan dirinya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Astaga! Makhluk itu bahkan memakan satu toko itu! Badannya juga tambah besar!

"Ah!" Sakura terlalu fokus pada monster itu sampai dia tidak melihat jalan didrpannya. Alhasil cewek itu tersandung sebuah batu dan terjerembab ditanah.

 **"Butuh... Makan..."**

Monster itu semakin mendekat kearahnya, Sakura hanya bisa menangisi kesialannya sambil merangkak mundur. Kakinya terkilir dan terasa begitu sakit ketika digerakkan.

Apa inikah akhir hidupnya?

Monster itu akhirnya melompat kearahnya sambil meraung keras. Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan menghujamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak lari?"

Sakura membuka matanya ketika dia mendengar suara Naruto didekatnya. "Naru..." Cewek itu terhenyak ketika dia melihat sosok bungkuk Naruto, kini berdiri dengan tegak di depan nya. "A-Awas! Ada monster-"

 **"Aku tahu."**

"Eh?"

"Ini adalah tugasku untuk melenyapkan makhluk seperti dia." Naruto menunjuk kearah monster yang kini melompat kearahnya dengan kecepatan super lambat.

"Apa..."

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan kemudian monster itu kembali bergerak kearah mereka dengan kecepatan normal.

Naruto kemudian meletakkan tangannya didepan dadanya, seberkas cahaya keemasan berpendar dari tangannya. "Dengan ini aku memanggilmu, pedang Foxtrail yang terkutuk. Jawablah panggilanku sekarang!" Lalu secara ajaib sebuah pedang perak panjang muncul ditangannya. Naruto menghentakkan kakinya ketanah dan sebuah pentagram keemasan muncul dengan huruf-huruf kuno yang menyala-nyala, pentagram itu mulai berputar dan semakin lebar hingga mencapai ujung jalan sana.

 **"Bersiaplah menghadapi ajalmu, iblis."**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
